parkourfandomcom-20200223-history
Back Flip
A Back Flip is a movement used in Freerunning and tricking. The term "Backflip" can actually refer to several different types of a flip, but always refers to a flip that rotates backwards. Backflips have very little practical use in Parkour but are commonly used by Freerunners and Trickers. Types of Backflip *'Back tuck' The most common variation. Performed by jumping up and tucking the knees in tight. *'Back pike' Similar to the back tuck, but with straight legs. It is more difficult that the back tuck. *'Back layout' One of the harder dog variations. The hips and knees are straight, and the back is arched. *'X-out' A back layout is performed by spreading legs in mid-flip and get closer before landing. *'Back half' A back layout with a 180 degree twist. *'Back full' A back layout with a 360-degree twist. *'Back 540' A back layout with a 540-degree twist. *'Back double full' A back layout with 720 degree twist. *'Back 900' A back layout with 900 degree twist. *'Back triple full' A back layout 1080 degree twist. *'Flash kick' A kick out in the mid-flip. *'Gainer' A backflip moving forwards but flipping backwards. *'Double back' A very difficult variation. Two consecutive backflips made in the same jump. Usually performed jumping off of an object or in a tricking line. *'Kick the Moon' A backflip performed by kicking one leg but slantways. (similar to an aerial). *'Flyaway' A backflip performed swinging off of a bar. Any variation can be used. *'Castaway back' A backflip done from a cast position. *'Kumquat' A backflip done from a sitting position (off of a bar). *'Wallflip' A backflip performed by pushing off of a wall, though it can refer to other types of flips as well. *'Two-step Wallflip' A wallflip but performed by taking two steps up a wall and then flipping. *'Wallflash' A wallflip is performed with a flash kick in mid-lip. *'Wall layout' A wall flip is performed with a layout. *'Palmflip' A backflip performed by pushing off of a wall with both hands. *'Angel drop' A backflip performed by a cat leap position pushing off of the wall. *'Waffle' Wall flip 360 performed by pushing off of a wall. *'Flyaway twist' A flyaway performed by twisting. *'Kong gainer' A gainer is performed after kong vaulting before landing. *'One leg back' A back flip performed by kicking with only singl- leg landing and take off with only single leg. *'Gainer Switch' A one leg backflip but in the mid-flip the non-kicking leg switches and landed on the non-kicking leg. *'Corkscrew' A kick the moon performed by a 360 degree twist. *'Double layouts' A very difficult variation. Two consecutive back layouts made in the same jump. Usually performed in the gyms, not in flat ground. *'J Step Backflip' difficult backflip performed by walking the letter J and then performing a back tuck Tips and Warnings *When taking off for a backflip make sure to jump upwards, not backwards. You need as much height as possible. *Never throw your head back before your arms. This will kill your momentum and rob you of height. Throwing the head back is the most common reason for landing on one's head during a backflip. *Backflips are more dangerous than front or sideflips as under-rotating can cause one to land on their head. Take care to practice on soft surfaces before trying it on cement or hard ground. Videos File:Learn how to do a backflip tutorial- part 1 back flip gymnastics|Back tuck tutorial part 1 File:Learn How to do a Backflip Part 2- Gymnastics back flip tutorial|Back tuck tutorial part 2 File:How to do a backflip part 3- gymnastics back flip tutorial|Back tuck tutorial part 3 Category:Freerunning Category:Body Flip Category:Tricking Category:Tricking Category:Freerunning Category:Parkour movements Category:Parkour